Episode 04
This is of the Beastars anime. Synopsis Official Louis woke up in the infirmary and knew he has a fractured leg. Bill the Bengal Tiger was chosen to be his substitute, but Legoshi will has to be on stage for the first time to replace Bill. However, just before the play, he noticed something about Legoshi... Plot Anime/Manga Differences * Sanou is shocked when Bill tells Louis about his fractured foot in the manga; but in the anime, he doesn't look shocked at all. * In the manga, Louis internally rages more at being pitied. * While deciding to choose who play's Bill's previous act, Bill is talking to a drama member in the manga before talking to Sanou. In the anime, he talks solely to Sanou. * In the anime, Legosi is seen prepping for his performance in front of a table where he has a brief exchange with Kai before Bill approaches to coach Legosi. This is not present in the manga. * In the anime, Legosi's exchange with Bill is longer where he expresses further hesitance at taking the role. * Like in the previous episode, the "villains" for the Adler performance have been completely redesigned from the manga for the anime and somewhat resemble the Shinigami Captains' attire from the Bleach series. In addition, one of the three was an unnamed reptile student in the manga; whereas in the anime, Zoe plays one of them while Tao still plays one like he did in the manga. * In the manga, Bill discusses about who could replace him as one of the antagonists in the performance with the unnamed reptile student who plays one of the three. In the anime, Bill discusses the issue with Sanou instead. * Legosi crouches down when he gets chosen to play Bill's previous part in the play. In the anime, he hides behind a white board. * In the anime, Legosi actually gets absorbed by the sparring with Bill and actually goes on the offensive as opposed to the manga where it is short and Legosi only focuses on counters and blocks. Their fight is far longer in the anime than in the manga with both appearing evenly matched. In the anime, Bill even quips that he would have not been able to go all out on anyone else like that. * In the manga, the shot of Louis gazing out of his medical room at the moon is during Legosi and Bill's practice spar. In the anime, the scene happens after Legosi and Bill's practice spar. * In the manga, Legosi talks to Els in the school corridors. In the anime, they are talking outside on the school grounds. * Els' internal monologue in the manga about how Legosi is a truly good person and how she is sure everyone will come to recognize it is absent from the anime. * In the manga, the shot of Bill paying respects to the Adler mask happens during Legosi and Els' talk. In the anime, the scene is after Legosi and Els conversation. In the manga, Bill has a nervous expression upon his face; whereas in the anime, Bill has a passive expression instead. * Sara talking to Mizuchi's friends before the play is not in the manga. * In the manga, Legosi is seen conversing with members of the crew before Bill arrives. In the anime, Legosi is seen sitting by himself reading the script when Bill arrives. * In the manga, Legosi and Bill lock eyes with each other before Legosi senses something off that draws him over to see. In the anime, Legosi detects an odd scent on Bill before they even see each other and quickly rushes over to Bill to sniff over his front for the alarming scent. In the manga, Legosi gets a stunned expression upon realizing what is off about Bill and prepares to ask him what it until Bill makes the excuse to go to the bathroom which Legosi joins with before following; whereas in the anime, Legosi gets aggressive once he discerns the new scent which drives Bill to make the excuse to use the restroom before Legosi uses the same to follow him. * Legosi and Bill are warned that they had 30 minutes before the play in the manga. In the anime, it's 10 minutes. * Both the scenes where their fellow crew members contemplate what they just saw as well as Legosi's chase with Bill in the manga are absent from the anime. * In the anime, when Legosi takes a deeper whiff of the rabbit blood Bill shows it nearly triggers his inner beast from before which he struggles to control again. In the manga, smelling the rabbit blood merely makes him horrified and angry. * The flashback of Haru while Bill asks if Legosi’s smelled rabbit blood before feature her standing in a flower field instead of laying on her back in the anime. * In the manga, Bill states he got the blood from an older tiger. In the anime, Bill states he got it from a higher class student. * In the manga, Legosi sees close-ups of Haru's face in his mind when Bill explains his reasons for the rabbit blood sample. In the anime, Legosi sees a far-off vision of Haru amidst a field of flowers during Bill's explanation. * In the anime, Legosi is fully seen rushing at Bill and pinning him in the bathroom with an angry expression with Bill holding him by his hands in a grappling position (seemingly even in strength). In the manga, Legosi is just seen being held back by Bill with ease as he has a shaken expression. * Legosi and Bill's exchange is somewhat altered. In the anime, Bill states to Legosi he wishes to live in the light while Legosi chooses to keep to the shadows and accuses Legosi of being unable to understand because he is scared of other people (especially herbivores) fearing him. In the manga, Bill states to Legosi that he cannot and does not wish to be like Legosi who tries to live in a shadowed lifestyle and accuses Legosi of never having known what it is like to have others who count on him so much. * In the manga, Legosi and Bill's exchange is longer with Legosi backing away after Bill's explanation and coming to the realization of what Louis told him previously before thanking Bill for the talk which has made him understand; Legosi declaring that he won't instigate a fight in the bathroom and is ready to face Bill on stage for the performance (yet still vowing "I'll make you pay"). In the anime, Bill throws Legosi off him to the window behind them before storming off with Legosi internally realizing the truth of Louis' words from before inwardly declaring he is ready for the performance. * In the anime, Bill's time as Adler is extended from the beginning. * In the anime, Bill can hear some in the audience deriding his performance at first for not being as good as Louis' which distresses him for a moment. In the manga, the audience just stare at Bill unconvincingly and only speak after the scene has ended. * In the anime, Els is seen at the back of the stage with Shiira and Sanou as she wonders if Bill is feeling alright. In the manga, it is Sanou who questions Bill's state. * Zoe is also seen with Shiira and Sanou as Legosi makes his way on stage in the anime. In the manga, Sanou expresses awe at how intimidating Legosi appears in his antagonist attire and hesitatingly tries to inquire how he feels about it yet does not get the chance to finish. * Legosi is wearing an open shirt (showing his defined chest muscles) with the bandages in the anime, while he doesn’t wear a shirt in the manga. Additionally, the bandages over his head do not cover one eye completely in the anime like they do in the manga * In the manga, Legosi is equipped with a serrated dagger. In the anime, he is given a sword like Bill's. * In the manga, Legosi throws the dagger aside and drops his cape before he slaps Bill across the face as soon as they are face-to-face at the start of their fight on stage. In the anime, Legosi drops the sword to the floor before he charges forward with the cape falling off mid-run and punches Bill in the face. Bill is thrown a longer distance across the stage from the blow in the anime then he is in the manga. * In the manga, Bill internally yells at Legosi for his improvisation. In the anime, Bill openly calls out to Legosi. * In the anime, the blow that knocks Bill's mask off is not seen like it is in the manga. * In the anime, Legosi is far more angrier and even lets out furious yells as he beats Bill into submission with his fits and does so for much longer in the anime; his yells getting louder and more aggressive with each blow. All the while, Legosi has visions of Haru amidst the flowers along with the fallen Louis (in his Adler costume) in addition to memories of the time he hurt Haru in his instinct-driven state of mind. None of this occurred in the manga, instead there were further scenes of the audience's reaction to the performance (including those from the school news group in attendance). * In the manga, Bill easily restrains Legosi like he did the bathroom. In the anime, Bill and Legosi engage in another grappling spar with them evenly matched in strength like in the restroom. Bill then demands if Legosi is attempting to punish him for his actions in the anime whereas he questions if Legosi is just trying to be a hero in the manga. It is only after a lengthy struggle in the anime that Bill manages to restrain Legosi. * When Bill questions what Legosi's reactions to the rabbit blood are from in the anime, Legosi has flashes of Haru in his mind. * In the anime, Bill's improvised dialogue in the performance to Legosi is longer then it is in the manga where he says they both have "blood" on their hands. * In the manga, Bill cuts Legosi's back with both of his hands. In the anime, Bill inures Legosi's back with only one hand which is heavily minimized by the shirt he wears and the fact it is only one clawed hand. * Legosi's wounds in the manga are far more numerous, serious, bigger, and deeper then they are in the anime. However, in the anime, there is a longer shot of Legosi's blood dripping then there is in the manga. * In the manga, the bandages on Legosi's head vanish before he falls to the ground in exhaustion as the bandages to his costume are torn off by Bill's claws yet they reappear mysteriously on Legosi's head for Bill to tear off as he prepares to finish him. In the anime, they stay on Legosi's head even after the back of his shirt gets cuts. * Bill turns Legosi to his back with his foot as he lays on the floor before he tries to stomp on Legosi's stomach in the manga; while in the anime, Legosi is already on his back and Bill uses his sword while only using his foot to pin Legosi down on the chest with the crowd going silent in excitement. * In the manga, Louie intervenes by stopping Bill's foot with the dropped sword. In the anime, he brings his own sword and deflects Bill's sword out his hand. * The shot of the crowd reacting to Louis' return is shown after he has intervened in the anime. * Louis' line of the "tragedy" being over from the manga is absent in the anime. Additionally, Louis asking a stunned Bill why he is shocked is absent from the anime as well. * In the manga, Louis reveals that he discovered Bill's secret doping when he secretly spies on him and Legoshi at the bathroom. In the anime, he discovered it when the blood vial fell out and rolled at his feet offstage during the play. * Bill's hallucination of Louis as an actual shinigami (as the actual "Adler") from the manga is absent from the anime. Additionally, Bill's inner thoughts of how he was not fit for the roll of Adler in the end are absent from the anime. * In the manga, Louis admits to Legosi that he was in the right with his actions as he helps him to stand. In the anime, Louis first makes a dramatic remark to Legosi that he too must "vanish" with his "dying self" as the sun rises with him to impress the crowd before helping Legosi up and declaring him to be in the right as they stand tall and proud before the crowd's cheering. es:Episodio 04 Category:Episodes